


Already Home

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Castiel, Injured Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Saving People Hunting Things, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a post-Darkness day in the life of our guys, hunting and living in the bunker...where Sam and Cas are in loooooove.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2016 spn_reversebang challenge, inspired by stefy_coool's beautiful art :)

A loud grinding metal sound reached Dean’s ears, so he limped into the kitchen to investigate. Sam wasn’t around to make any smartass comments about his _dead guy robe_ , which just happened to be a _vintage_ robe that was really comfortable.

By the time he got there, the noise had stopped. What he found was an annoyed-looking Castiel holding a mangled piece of flatware. Could have started out as a spoon, Dean guessed, but that wasn’t really important. 

They’d only managed to finish the bunker’s kitchen upgrade a few weeks earlier. As a result, many of the things Cas had learned about how to use the appliances now had to be re-learned, and it clearly exasperated Cas to no end. Dean hated it, because he knew Castiel saw each incident like this as some kind of personal failure. One of the more difficult aspects of his personality now that Cas was almost one hundred percent human was that he set very high (sometimes unreasonably high) expectations for himself when it came to learning how to live as Sam and Dean lived. 

“I’m sorry”, Castiel began, “I didn’t see it there and-”

Dean didn’t even bother to let him say anything else. Leaning against the counter so as not to put too much weight on his injured knee, he said, “Dude, we’ve only had the damn garbage disposal for three weeks. Stop acting like a damaged...spoon, or whatever, is a big deal. Getting used to new things takes a little time. For everyone. I’ve never had one of those things before and neither has Sam. He chewed me out for putting potato peels in there the other day.”

“Well, that’s organic waste, it should go into the compost freezer”, Cas said, but his voice was still a little shaky. But then he continued, “Sam burned popcorn in the microwave the first night we had it, remember?”

“How could I forget? I thought we would never get the damn smell out!”, Dean replied, his tone joking and light, still trying to make sure Castiel wasn’t really upset.

As usual, Dean wished Sam were there. And he would be soon, he’d just gone on a grocery run. Well, soon- _ish_ , since they were so isolated. Lebanon didn’t have much in the way of food stores and they often had to travel over an hour, because Sam liked the Dillons in Hays. Dean hated going out for groceries and Cas was so terribly embarrassed about his first attempt at shopping alone that he still hadn’t tried it again, no matter how much Sam tried to encourage him. They only bought frozen food at the small local stores. 

Sam had run out to those little stores many times - at the outset of his humanity, sometimes the only thing that could give Castiel even the slightest measure of peace was a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream (and it had to be the green kind).

To put it lightly, there had been some really, really difficult days when Castiel realized he was truly cut off from Heaven and that this time, it was forever. He hid in one room for as long as he could stand it, read as many books as he could get his hands on, and spent many evenings on the roof staring up at the stars. Sometimes Cas would be up there for so long that he fell asleep, his friends afraid he would fall (or worse, jump) - not that the roof was high enough that hitting the ground would kill someone, but Castiel wasn’t immune to concussions or broken bones anymore. He had even stopped speaking at all for a days at a time. 

He scared the shit out of Dean and Sam dozens of times; his sadness and devastation were almost like physical blankets wrapped around him. Both brothers did their best to make themselves available when Cas wanted to talk and to make themselves scarce when Cas wanted solitude. All they wanted was for him to find his way through this crisis and end up at least mostly sane on the other side. If that meant giving him space and respecting his silence, Sam and Dean were happy to oblige. 

Anyway, Dean liked to think that their very close and long established friendship would help him to comfort Cas when he got like this. And sometimes it did. Always had before, but now Sam had found the means to calm and comfort Castiel in ways that Dean couldn’t. 

No one expected that this much anxiety - bordering on outright panic - would accompany Castiel’s transition into human life. It’s not like Dean and Sam didn’t understand what regaining humanity felt like. Their advantage over Cas, though, was that at least the two of them had a frame of reference; a baseline, maybe a sense memory or some way to make a comparison.

And now here they were, Dean trying his best to reassure his friend. “See, Cas? You know all this stuff. I know it’s easier said than done, but don’t let it get to you, all right?”, Dean said, with just a little pleading in his voice as he hobbled over and clapped Castiel on the shoulder, plucking the banged-up utensil out of his hand and throwing it in the trash. 

Cas tried to apologize again, Dean talked over him telling he’d done nothing wrong, and luckily, Sam started walking down the steps from the front door. By this time, though, Dean had once again gotten Cas smiling and everything was (relatively) fine. 

Setting down his bags from the grocery store on the counter, Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Y’all gonna help me put this away? I’ve got some more bags to bring in from the car. Dean, no stairs for you.” 

Once Sam was out of the room, Dean and Cas gave each other a look, one of those they only shared with each other. It helped them both to remember that even though Castiel’s relationship with Sam was romantic, his relationship with Dean was still rock-solid, always there, no questions asked. 

They’d made a nice life here in Kansas, plenty of room for all three of them, and fallen into a good routine. Even though now they were a trio of hunters instead of a duo, only two of them at a time went out on a job unless it was something that urgently needed more manpower. They switched off, splitting up hunts that seemed best suited for any of the three men. Sam and Dean would go, leaving Cas at the bunker to help remotely if needed. Or Dean and Cas would go, or Sam and Cas, however it worked best for each particular job. The next one to come up would certainly involve Castiel and Sam leaving and Dean staying behind to rest the knee injury he’d sustained on their last job (and oh yes, of course, Cas had tried to take the blame for that too, since he was there and he was unable to prevent it from happening - the responsibility of protecting Dean was way too strong a habit to break).

Sam and Dean were so used to hunting as a pair that it usually felt clumsy and awkward when Castiel was in the mix. He was helpful, but the two-person dynamic had worked for them for so many years, they figured it was best to stick with it. Plus, no matter which pair of them was out, they could always get away with sharing only one motel room - the only change was whether they’d need two beds or one.

The whole process of Sam and Cas getting together wasn’t an easy adjustment for any of the Winchesters (they figured Castiel was a Winchester by default). Castiel was only slightly familiar with sexual desire and physical attraction, so it took him a little while to recognize his feelings toward Sam for what they were. Of course, he was completely blindsided when the emotional part of it set in as he hadn’t experienced those specific feelings for anyone, ever. Sam had never had an intimate relationship with another man before, so he had a lot of issues to work out in his head about that. It seemed that Castiel and Sam were both approaching reality with an abundance of caution, but that when they got there everything went from zero to sixty in the blink of an eye.

It took Dean some getting used to, having his brother and his best friend sleeping together, especially when he knew Sam had never been in a relationship with a guy before and Cas had only been intimate with people who were trying to kill him. With time, though, everything was on a pretty even keel and they all felt settled. Comfortable. 

It was a nice feeling, even when Sam clearly was almost always waiting for the other shoe to drop; the next disaster, the next sacrifice, the next epic battle. But if it was coming, it hadn’t gotten there yet and it was taking its time.

After The Darkness had been defeated, for the first time in years they were just _hunting_ without the weight of world destruction or annihilation of the entire human race hanging over their heads. Dean and Castiel had been after a shrtiga about a week and a half ago (keeping Sam away from that particular monster was a very high priority), which was when Dean had injured his knee. Cas knew all there was to know about human anatomy - Dean’s specifically, what with all the _rebuilding from atoms_ situation so many years ago - and Sam was a real pro at diagnosing injuries and performing field medicine; he’d been doing it since he was ten for his father and his brother. 

All of them worried more than they let on about the cumulative effects of Dean’s repeated dislocations and concussions that rarely got any legitimate medical treatment. Dean had blown it off for years, but it seemed lately that he was much less argumentative about resting and letting his injuries heal properly (as properly as possible, in their situation). They were all still young men; Sam and Dean both in their thirties and Cas - well, they figured they’d use the age of his original vessel James Novak, which put him only a couple of years older than Dean. Their lifestyle took a serious toll on them physically, though, especially now without _angel mojo_ healing powers available to any of them. They all knew they could no longer take the constant attacks, being thrown into walls or down stairs, head injuries, sleepless nights, food that came in plastic wrap, and other common results of a hunt, then just shake them off like they did back when Dean and Sam were younger and Castiel was virtually indestructible. 

Things had been quiet lately, and Dean was still Dean, restless and filled with potential energy. He announced that he was going to take a drive just to get out for a while. Baby had an automatic transmission, and without a clutch for shifting gears, it was easy enough to drive her without aggravating his injury. 

Sam and Castiel settled in comfortably to watch Godfather ( _again_ ) but as usual, they stopped paying attention to the film and started paying attention to each other. The two of them were right in that sweet little part of their relationship where leaning in for a kiss felt so natural and right, and where sex was still shiny and new and they couldn’t get enough of it. 

It was after just a few minutes of kissing, tongues exploring each other’s mouths and Cas running his hands through Sam’s hair, when they left the movie behind and moved into their bedroom. Well, into Sam’s room, technically. Castiel still had one of his own, but he spent every night in Sam’s bed even when Sam wasn’t there. In practiced motions with rapid-fire pace, their clothes were on the ground and they were in bed. Suddenly, the sense of urgency gave way to a much more calm and patient atmosphere. Sam touched every inch of Castiel’s torso, and every touch was followed by a light kiss. Cas basked in the attention; his eyes were closed and he fleetingly thought how strange it was that he’d never felt so safe, not even in Heaven. 

It was difficult for Cas to imagine that a more beautiful person than Sam existed anywhere on earth. He’d said that once to Dean, and Dean told him everybody thinks that about their partner when they’re all “googly-eyed in love”. He’d told Sam the same thing, and Sam responded with flushed cheeks, a quiet laugh and a very intense kiss.

Castiel eventually got his turn, massaging Sam’s delicate neck and broad shoulders and both of his strong arms. The urgency slowly started building again when Castiel reached for Sam’s dick, already starting to leak a bit, then pulled his fingers away and let Sam watch him lick the fluid from his own skin. 

Sam whispered, “Fuck...Cas…”, then reached over to the bedside table for lube, breathing out, “Tell me what you want”, as he went back to staring straight into Castiel’s eyes. To be honest, it didn’t matter a whole lot to Sam what Cas wanted. He’d do anything, take anything, give anything if it was going to satisfy Castiel. What Sam really loved was hearing it. Cas had never been inhibited sexually. He was very detailed in describing his desires and there had been times when Sam was in danger of coming untouched just from listening to that quiet but still husky and deep voice tell him he wanted to be fucked, or that he wanted to suck Sam’s cock, or...there was so much and it didn’t seem like Castiel ever even considered the idea of being shy about any of his wants.

Flashing a mischievous grin, Cas simply replied, “This”, as his fingers circled the base of Sam’s dick and his mouth covered the head then continued down to swallow as much of Sam as he could. Sam hissed and cursed as his hands instinctively reached for Castiel’s hair. Not for long, though, because Cas pulled away abruptly and moved his pointed gaze from Sam’s body to the headboard of the bed. It was a familiar instruction, even in silence, so Sam didn’t hesitate to move his hands so that he was holding on to the headboard and ignoring the stretch in his shoulders. 

It wasn’t like he was going to complain. Sam had plenty of opportunities to touch Castiel however he wanted, for as long as he wanted. But Cas was...well, kind of _bossy_ in bed sometimes. That little fact didn’t surprise Sam nearly as much as his own realization that he was turned on by it. He figured it was partly due to the safety factor - he never had to worry about putting himself in a vulnerable position when they were together this way.

Castiel had been an exceptionally quick study where matters of having sex were involved. His intense and sloppy blow jobs made Sam lose his mind, and Cas was filled with pride when he elicited such reactions. Sam didn’t even realize that Castiel had reached over to take their bottle of lube until he felt the cool liquid and the warm flesh pressing against his entrance. Without intention, he let out a soft whine and lifted his hips, asking for more without saying a word. 

Cas was always gentle and thorough in this act, and he was also relentless once his fingers started to brush against Sam’s prostate. Even as he added a third finger rocking in and out of Sam’s ass, he kept licking and sucking at the most sensitive places on Sam’s cock. Chancing a quick look up, Cas knew it wouldn’t be long. A slight graze of his teeth to the underside of the head of Sam's dick and a little more direct pressure against his prostate was all it took. Sam seemed to hold his breath for a moment before he moaned Castiel’s name along with a litany of profanity and came, his release flooding Castiel’s mouth and his fingers turning white from their grip on the headboard. 

Before he could even catch his breath properly, Sam felt Cas guiding his legs farther apart and bending his knees, getting him into a more _accessible_ position. Sam’s legs opened up even more. He knew what was coming and one of the reasons he appreciated Castiel’s gentle and thorough preparation was because Cas pressed his hard dick to the hilt into Sam’s ass all at once, almost never easing his way in slowly. The sensation left Sam reeling with pleasure and pain, his body open and relaxed as well as overstimulated. 

The exact same feeling caused Cas to grunt and hold on tightly to Sam’s arms. Leaning down for a kiss, he whispered into Sam’s ear that he could take his hands off the headboard. They had both recognized the intensity of touching and being touched after having waited for it. Sam wrapped his arms around Castiel, catching the inquisitive expression gazing down into Sam’s eyes. This was familiar too, Cas waiting for Sam’s shaky and almost desperate nod that meant it was okay for him to start moving.

Castiel’s thrusts were slow at first but still as deep as possible. They were both sweating by then, making their hands and bodies slippery as Sam felt drops of Castiel’s perspiration fall onto his face and neck. As much as Cas liked describing his desires to Sam when they got into bed, neither of them were talkative during sex. Cas sped up his strokes into Sam’s body and Sam pressed back against them, the sounds were limited to flesh sliding on flesh, Castiel’s soft moans and Sam’s occasional growl or hiss.

Eventually, Cas started sweating more profusely, his hips losing their perfect rhythm and his breath getting harder and faster to match the way he was driving into Sam. It was clear to Sam that Castiel was getting close so he held on tighter and kissed any spot on Cas that he could reach. Sam’s name was on Castiel’s lips, quietly repeating, until his body tensed for just a few seconds before his orgasm released every bit of tension, accompanied by a long, low moan as he came.

It only took a few minutes of catching their breath and basking in the post-sex wave of physical and psychological satisfaction before Cas pulled out with a whimper and they got cleaned up enough to hop back into bed and into each other’s embrace. As was common, even in the middle of the day, they nodded off for a bit, whispering love and promises of forever into each other’s skin.

Not surprisingly, when Dean returned, he took one look at the paused movie on the television and rolled his eyes. One of these days, he was going to suggest that Sam and Cas just start the damn thing about 45 minutes in. That way they might actually get to see how the movie ends. 

Maybe even watch the sequel. Just the one sequel, not both, no point in putting anyone through the pain and suffering of Godfather III. 

Again, he was grateful that virtually no sound escaped from the part of the bunker where the bedrooms were. Stroke of genius on the part of the Men of Letters who’d built and designed the place, Dean thought. He’d had plenty of time to get used to the intimate relationship between Castiel and Sam but if he ever had to hear or see any of their naked funtimes, Dean might never recover. 

While Dean quietly went about the business of making himself a sandwich, Cas and Sam had woken up and were searching for a job on Sam’s laptop. As he almost always did, Castiel had snagged one of Sam’s _three sizes too big_ shirts and put it on. Sam loved seeing Cas in his clothes, even the ones that were so baggy that they almost qualified as a bathrobe. There were a few interesting articles, but most of them just didn’t catch their attention. Castiel kept searching, sitting up against the headboard, and Sam tried to stay interested as he lay with his head in Cas’ lap. 

Clicking on another link, Cas started describing something he thought sounded like it might be their kind of job, then realized Sam had fallen back to sleep. He quietly closed the laptop and put it aside, whispering, “We’ll check it out tomorrow” as he ran his hands through Sam’s long hair. Leaning down to lay a gentle kiss on Sam’s head, Castiel felt a surge of emotion. It really all did come down to how safe they felt together, how they trusted each other so much, even after everything they’d lived through, that both men felt totally at ease leaving themselves open and vulnerable when they were together.

Quietly slipping out of bed and pulling on his own jeans, he buttoned his borrowed shirt and headed toward the main living area. Cas wasn’t tired, and maybe he could get Dean to help him look through the latest possible supernatural events.

Reflecting on how difficult it had been learning that Heaven was closed to him forever (well, until he got there like everyone else, anyway), Cas now reflected on all the things that he had in his life. His lover asleep in bed, his best friend just down the hall to talk to about a hunt, being in a place where he was cared for and able to care for others in return....this life had turned out to be something he wouldn’t have given up for anything Heaven had to offer.


End file.
